


I’ll miss you

by orphan_account



Category: Babymonster, Youth With You, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Eliminations, F/F, hinted relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wang Siyu doesn’t make it, but she’s not the one crying.
Relationships: Jane Wang and Wei Chen, Jane Wang/Vicky Wei, Wang Siyu and Vicky Chen, Wang Siyu/Wei Chen
Kudos: 5





	I’ll miss you

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I butcher how the names are supposed to be written.. I got the sudden urge to write this and write it in one sitting

She was smiling. She didn’t stop: not even once, not even when the last name was announced. Wei Chen’s eyesight got blurrier and blurrier from the stands as she watched her partner’s unchanging expression, knowing her gaze was still on her. She quickly wiped her tears away to meet Siyu’s eyes once again, which offered warmth and comfort like usual. It almost made her laugh, considering how it should be Siyu being comforted, but all that came out was a whimper. 

“Thank you girls, that will be all for today.” Kun said into the microphone. It took only a few seconds for the words to register before the sounds of chair legs scraping against the floor filled the room and a flurry of girls made their way down the stairs to say goodbye. She was one of the last to rise, and she slowly made her way down, as if it would prolong how much time they had left together. At the bottom step, she looked up from her feet to see Siyu already waiting there, still smiling. 

“Stop it.” She whined, walking closer to push Siyu’s shoulder lightly. The older girl laughed at that and pulled her into a tight hug, which she reluctantly melted into. 

“I’m supposed to be the one comforting you.” She said, her voice small and muffled by the fabric of Siyu’s uniform. She didn’t realize she had started crying again until she tasted the saltiness and pulled away. 

“Don’t worry about me. I’ll be okay.” Siyu said, cupping the younger girl’s face and wiping away the pooling tears with her thumbs. She couldn’t help but smile fondly at the girl in front of her, leaning forward before she caught herself. Wei Chen pouted at that and Siyu chuckled.

“Later.” She promised, dropping her hands from the younger girl’s face to hold her hands in her own. “Don’t miss me too much, okay?” 

“No promises.” Wei Chen said, smiling a little bit herself now. Siyu shook her head before pulling Wei Chen into a long lasting hug. She didn’t know when she would see the other girl again, but she knew for sure would be patiently waiting.


End file.
